


The Incredible Importance of Spatial Awareness (or why this particular closet was a very bad idea)

by leftennant



Series: Darcyland April Fools Smut Challenge Fics [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Wintershock - Fandom
Genre: Crack, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, F/M, Smut, Smut in a Closet, Smut in a Small Space, dlafsmutchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant
Summary: Sometimes sex in a closet is awesome...and sometimes sex in a closet is toner on your legs and staples in your hair.  This time is definitelynotthe former.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day five of the DLAFSMUTCHALLENGE!!!! Today was smut in a small space. I went with Wintershock and the world's tiniest supply closet. Hope everyone likes it. :D
> 
> Beta'd by amidtheflowers, who is a magical unicorn princess, and I love her. She also had to put up with me freaking out this morning when my original idea for this fic turned into an A/B/O longfic, which I had to put a pin in, because it was getting ridiculous. So did Dresupi, because I ran sobbing to the both, sigh. FYI, they are both saints. For real you guys. SAINTS. This also means I have a partially written Wintershock A/B/O in the works now. What even is my life anymore? I have clearly lost all control.
> 
> ***********************************************

There was sneaking around, and then there was getting busy in the fourth floor supply closet in the Avengers Tower. That broom closet was a whole other level of covert. A very, very cramped level. Darcy was beginning to wonder if they’d made a colossal mistake. Or, and this was way more likely as a box of pens tumbled down onto Bucky’s head, a stupidly miniscule one.

Sneaking around had been his idea. Not because they felt like there was anything wrong with them dating, but because they both kind of got off on fucking right under everybody else’s noses. It added this element of excitement to hooking up that was crazy and fun. Plus some of it was for Darcy’s own protection. Bucky had a lot of enemies. Those enemies were extremely dangerous. It was better if Darcy stayed off their radar.

So they kept their business private, and Darcy stopped wearing underwear beneath her skirts at work. Just in case. Bucky was a pro at figuring out spots for secret assignations. They’d even gone to town on Steve’s desk once while he was away at lunch. How Bucky disabled the cameras Darcy would never know, but damn if it wasn't worth it when he shoved Steve’s blotter onto the floor, and bent her over the roomy wooden surface.

Ergo, the supply closet was basically just another in a long line of hidden spots around the Tower where they’d gotten it on. But unlike Steve’s desk, the supply closet was far from roomy. Darcy was beginning to think that for the first time they’d started all this, Bucky had suffered a misjudgement of spacial awareness.

She felt even more strongly about this as a second shower of pen boxes crashed down onto Bucky’s head. Fortunately, he didn’t seem to notice. Darcy decided ignoring it might be a good way to go. Especially since he had her pressed up against one of the shelves, mouth working down her neck, and one hand skimming up the inside of her right thigh. It was a little distracting, and she was happy to be distracted.

“Gonna make you feel so good,” he murmured, lips still nipping down her neck. “Jesus, doll, you’re so wet.”

The hand that had been traveling up her leg had found its target, and his fingers were teasing their way along her slit. Darcy’s fingers curled in his shirt, body arching into his touch. It was so good, so good and she wanted more.

“Fuck yeah,” she whispered in his ear. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.”

“Oh yeah? What were you thinking about?” His thumb rolled over her clit, and she gasped.

“Everything. How you touch me, how you fuck me. How no one else knows. All of it.” 

“How I fuck you, huh? And how do I fuck you, doll?”

“You know how you fuck me, Bucky Barnes,” she replied.

“Tell me anyway.”

Darcy slid a finger under his chin, tilting his head up so she could look in his eyes. “Good. That’s how. Better than anyone, and I’ve been wanting it since you snuck out of my place before the sun was up this morning.”

“Well then…” She could hear him working down the zip on his tac pants, the sound making her shiver all over. “...it would be rude to make you wait any longer.”

He had her turned around and pressed into the shelves before she could reply, one hand on her hip, and other lining his cock up with her entrance. Darcy had a bare second of anticipation before he thrust into her, the sensation making them both moan. It wasn’t long before they got a rhythm going. Not that it was easy in the limited space, but still. It was working, and they were working _it_. Things were starting to feel pretty damn awesome. Darcy decided maybe she’d been wrong about Bucky misjudging the size of the closet.

That is, until Bucky’s elbow slammed into the shelf she was leaning against. A loud creaking sound filled the air, followed by an even louder splintering sound, and then a deafening crash as the entire shelf came off the wall. Office supplies spilled everywhere. To make matters worse, the sudden loss of the shelf unbalanced Darcy, and she stumbled sideways, slipping on the boxes of pens. The only thing that prevented her collision course with the floor was Bucky’s arm wrapped tight around her waist. He hauled her back, grabbing onto another shelf for support.

It was almost okay. Almost.

Then the shelf he was holding onto gave way like the first one, in a cacophony of snapping wood and falling toner boxes. Darcy yelped as one bounced off her shoulder, jumping backwards into Bucky. He wasn't ready for it, and took a staggering step to the side so they didn’t both tip over. That was pretty much when their trip to hell in a handbasket picked up speed.

Bucky’s boot landed directly on one of the toner cartridges. The bag ripped, plastic cracked, and Darcy felt the toner splattering her legs. In a panic, Bucky stepped in the other direction, still holding on to her.

This brought his shoulder into contact with the other set of shelves. Needless to say, they did not survive six feet of super soldier bearing down on them. Staples and paperclips showered down, adding to the pile on the floor. An entire ream of paper was flipped into the air, sheets slithering everywhere. It was loud. It was crazy. There was absolutely no way it would go unnoticed. Darcy wondered if maybe the best thing to do would be to bar the door from the inside, and crawl up into the air shaft to get away before they got caught.

Unfortunately, that plan went up in smoke as the sound of a throat clearing could be heard from outside in the hall. Darcy frantically tried to straighten her skirt. It sounded like Bucky was attempting to get his clothes back in order as well. Then a quiet voice came through the closed door.

“I just want to point out that there’s a perfectly good empty office down the hall if this is something that the two of you intend to keep up for the long haul. I’m sure Barnes could disable the cameras. You know, like he did for Steve’s office,” Natasha said.

Darcy’s jaw dropped. She turned to Bucky, searching his face out in the low light. “She knows? Since when?”

“Since three months ago when you started dating,” Natasha replied. “Barnes is good at what he does - but I’m better. And Barnes?”

Bucky sighed, long and resigned. “Yeah?”

“You owe me.”

He frowned. “For?”

“Making this disappear. Now you two have five minutes to go find another hiding spot. Preferably one with reinforced walls, and a hell of a lot less toner. Hurry up. I've got work to do.”

The hiding spot turned out to be Darcy’s shower. She still hasn’t gotten the toner stains out.


End file.
